


Quando cerchi vendetta e ottieni un appuntamento

by Steno



Series: Volton Legendary Idiots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Haggar is still Honevra, They do not pay sendak enough, Voltron Harmony Night, Zarkon is a prince
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Il principe Zarkon, figlio illegittimo dell'imperatore Galra, in una tranquilla mattina soleggiata riceve la visita inaspettata di una certa Honevra che lo accusa di alto tradimento. La donna sembra assetata di sangue ma il nostro principe, apparentemente, ha ben altro per la testa.°°°Ancora una volta io non c'entro, dovete ringraziare la Voltron Harmony Night :P





	Quando cerchi vendetta e ottieni un appuntamento

Salve a tutti, come dicevo questo è il risultato della Voltron Harmony Night, come Swan Lake; se non sapete di cosa parlo vi istigo ad iscriverti a Voltron italia su fb e scoprirlo.  
Detto ciò, fatemi decidere se vi piacerebbe leggere il seguito potrei quasi decidere di scriverlo :)  
 

Quando cerchi vendetta e ottieni un appuntamento

  
Zarkon non era esattamente quello che si sarebbe detta una persona solare; eppure quella mattina, seduto a fare colazione sulla sua veranda soleggiata, si scoprì a sorridere rilassato.  
Un qualche galra di nessuna importanza era stato accusato di essere una spia al suo posto. Era una situazione quasi surreale, si sentiva quasi in colpa: non solo uno sconosciuto era stato accusato al suo posto per colpa dell’incompetenza delle autorità, ma avevano fatto tutto senza bisogno del suo intervento. Non aveva dovuto corrompere nessuno né tanto meno far sparire qualche testimone scomodo. Si sentiva quasi in debito con il poverino che in quel momento marciva in prigione al posto suo; giusto ‘quasi’.  
  
La calma della sua mattina fu interrotta da due voci: il tono pacato ma anche lievemente turbato del suo maggiordomo e un’infuriata voce femminile di origini sconosciute.  
  
“Mi dispiace signorina, se vuole vedere il principe Zarkon deve necessariamente avere un appuntamento”  
“Appuntamento? Quel viscido traditore non può rifiutarsi di vedermi! Mio padre è in prigione per colpa sua!”  
  
Queste parole precedettero l’entrata in scena di una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e castani. La giovane donna oltrepassò a passo di carica la portafinestra che conduceva alla veranda e il suo sguardo di fuoco si puntò su di lui con l’intensità di un laser.  
“Lei!” attraversò lo spazio che li divideva seguita da un affannato maggiordomo, il povero Sendak sembrava mortificato e seguiva l’intrusa senza avere il coraggio di pararsi sul suo cammino “Lei è un verme!”  
  
Zarkon inclinò leggermente la testa ammirando come il sole del mattino accarezzava la pelle dorata della donna: “Sendak, chi è la nostra ospite?”  
  
Il maggiordomo si ricompose e annunciò: “La dottoressa Honerva Druid vuole vedervi!”  
  
“Vederlo? Io voglio la sua testa! Per colpa vostra mio padre è stato accusato di tradimento dopo molti anni di fedele servizio all’impero Galra!”  
  
“E cosa vi fa pensare che sia io il responsabile di ciò?” Zarkon seguiva passivamente la conversazione cercando di capire cosa lo attraesse tanto nella donna, ovviamente era gradevole alla vista, ma non di quella bellezza mozzafiato che in genere contraddistingueva le sue prede.  
  
“Tutti sanno che siete ammanicato con re Alfor di Altea e, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio, io vi smaschererò!” Honerva batté con decisione il palmo della mano sul tavolo facendolo vibrare.  
  
“Stasera” rispose Zarkon prendendo una decisione quanto mai impulsiva.  
  
“Come scusi?”  
  
“Stasera mi accompagnerete al banchetto di beneficenza organizzato da mio padre”  
  
L’espressione esterrefatta sul volto di Honerva fu impagabile, al punto che Zarkon sentì l’ombra di un sorriso piegargli le labbra.  
  
“Cosa c’è che non vai in voi? Non riuscite a sentirmi? Io-vi-odio!” scandì lei a rallentatore con sguardo sprezzante.  
  
“Non ho incastrato io vostro padre” disse Zarkon alzandosi in piedi “Ma vi aiuterò a scoprire chi è stato, considerando la portata della cosa deve essere una persona potente e con agganci molto in alto, ergo” inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia “Sarà al banchetto di stasera, in quanto figlia di un traditore dubito abbiate un invito quindi verrete con me, abito lungo mi raccomando”  
  
“Anche ammesso che non siate stato voi perché mai mi aiutereste?” la povera donna ora quasi balbettava.  
  
“Un uomo deve pur difendere il suo onore; e poi” si chinò in avanti fino quasi ad azzerare la distanza fra di loro “Non è detto che non voglia nulla in cambio”  
  
Si raddrizzò avviandosi verso l’interno: “Sarò da voi alle otto; Sendak, accompagna la signorina alla porta”  
  
Zarkon si ritirò senza voltarsi, non si spiegava la sua attrazione verso quella donna, ma non si era mai negato nulla e non avrebbe cominciato ora.  
  
 


End file.
